


Breaking Point

by Alexeliatrope



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Bullying, Caline Bustier Bashing, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Master Fu Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Luka Couffaine, Protective Sabine Cheng, Protective Tom Dupain, Suicide Attempt, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexeliatrope/pseuds/Alexeliatrope
Summary: After a year of her life getting worse and worse, Marinette finally can't do anything anymore and she hits her breaking point. Who will be here to help her get back on her feet? What will happen to those who pushed her to her limits?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 35
Kudos: 345
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic, I'll do my best.  
> Just be warned, there will be Adrien salt, Bustier salt, Alya salt, if you don't like it, don't read.

It had been around a year since Marinette’s life had started going from bad to worst.

That was when Lila had “come back from Achu” (stayed at home for two months). That time, when she threatened to take all of Marinette’s friends away and to make her life miserable, Marinette thought she wouldn’t be able to do it, that her friendships where stronger than that.

Well, surprise, she was wrong.

* * *

In less than two months, most of the class had stopped talking to her, by the end of the third months, they were explicitly despising her and insulting her. The only one staying out of it was Juleka, but she was too shy to go against the rest of the class, but Marinette clearly didn’t blame her, she was just grateful to have at least one person still supporting her.

There was also Adrien, but he clearly didn’t give a fuck about her, that’s what gradually killed the truthfully unhealthy crush she had on him.

He knew Lila was lying, she knew Marinette was innocent, but he did nothing not even talking to her to support her when she was alone, just nothing, he even victim blamed her often.

Though, that was also the moment when she began to spend more and more time with Luka, who was really nice to her.

After four months, something great happened.

\--- Flashback ---

It was getting really hard for Marinette, the bullying, the isolation, it was getting really hard. Though, today, when she exited school, she was greeted by someone unexpected.

“Luka?”

“Hey Marinette!” he greeted smiling at her

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything, in fact I’m really happy to see you because I like you, I mean I like your company not that-“ she started rambling

“It’s okay Ma-Ma-Marinette, I’m here because Juleka told me you had trouble these days, I came to try and cheer you up” he told her, amused by her rambling

“Thank you very much, but you really don’t have to spend time with me if you don’t want to” she told him, looking down at her feet

“But I want to, so, you want to go for a walk in the park?” he told her

“Really? Yes, that’d be great” she answered happily surprised by his answer

It wasn’t the first time the two of them spent time alone together, but it was the first time he came to get her at the end of school.

After a few moments of walking through the park, they sat on a bench together.

Marinette was trying to get the courage to confess the feelings she had developed over the past months for the blue-haired guitarist, but, even if she knew he liked her at some point, she was afraid she had waited for too long. Though, after some hesitations, she finally decided to say it.

“Luka?” she asked not looking at him

“Yes?” he answered, distractedly

“I have something important to tell you” she explained

He put down his guitar and turned toward her, giving the black-haired girl his full attention.

“in the past months we’ve been spending more and more time together, and through this, I saw how kind you were, how you were always there to cheer me up when no one else was, and I think I’ve developed feelings for you. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I like you a lot Luka.” She blurted out, leaving the young musician speechless for a few moments

“I won’t blame you if you don’t feel the same, I’ve waited for a long time, and I’m sure you’ve already moved on” she started rambling, but was stopped by Luka gently guiding her face to look at him.

“I haven’t moved on Ma-Ma-Marinette” he told her, making her blush at the nickname, “I like you a lot too, and hearing you say that makes me really happy. You’re an amazing girl you shouldn’t underestimate yourself.” He told her gently.

They stayed like that for a few minutes through a comfortable silence before the aspiring fashion designer broke it.

“Does that make you my boyfriend?” she asked timidly

“only if you want to” Luka replied looking her in the eyes

“I’d love to” Marinette confirmed with a huge smile on her face, mirrored by Luka’s expression immediately.

\--- End Flashback ---

That day, her and Luka got together, though after this, things started getting worse and worse.

The bullying from her class was getting worse, now more than insults, and glares, she was being physically abused by her bullies. She often had to cover bruises so that her parents wouldn’t notice.

* * *

Two months after she got together with Luka, she finally defeated Hawkmoth. You may ask yourself why only her and not her and Chat Noir. Well, since she refused to go on dates with him, he started just staying on the side lines during battles, he was always there, but just watching her do the work. And he did the same during her battle against Hawkmoth.

After this battle, she also found out Chat Noir’s identity, and when she thought about it, it was obvious.

You might think that was a good thing, though when she went to Master Fu to give back her miraculous after a teary goodbye with her kwami, he refused to take them back, demanding she continue acting as a superhero and that she trained to become the next guardian or he would reveal her identity to Chat Noir.

She was horrified, as were the kwamis, but neither could do anything. If he revealed her identity, Adrien would pursue her in and out of the mask, she couldn’t deal with that, so she accepted.

* * *

And it had now been six months since that happened, six months since she had been dealing with bullying from her whole class going worse and worse, six months dealing with hard and exhausting training from Master Fu including meditation along in a room with no food for sometimes days in a row, six months dealing with Chat Noir’s sexual harassment.

The only things keeping her sane at the point was her boyfriend who did all he could to help her, though he didn’t know she was Ladybug so he couldn’t help her with that. And her parents, who, even though they didn’t know about either of those things, were always supportive of her in everything she tried to do, and that always cheered her up, knowing they supported her. That was also why she didn’t tell her about Lila and the bullying, she was afraid to disappoint them.

So, this was the situation before the day that broke her.

* * *


	2. What pushed her too far

This day had started on normally. Well, as normally as days started now for Marinette, she woke up early, meditated for a few hours, knowing she had to continue her training because if the day following, she wasn’t good enough during her training session with Fu, she would be punished.

After that, she got clothed with her normal outfit, took her schoolbag and her purse and went downstairs.

“Good morning Maman, good morning Papa” she said as she arrived downstairs, where her parents were already working in the bakery.

“Good morning sweetie, did you have breakfast?” her mother asked

“Not yet, I’ll grab a few croissants before going to school” she replied, seemingly cheerful

“Well then, have a good day” her father told her kissing her forehead before she left the bakery to head for school.

* * *

As soon as she was out of the bakery though, she dropped her cheerful façade, it was no use pretending to be happy.

“Marinette, how could you send those mean text to Lila!” she heard Alya scream as soon as she approached the school.

She didn’t look at her ex best friend and tried to ignore her, a few seconds later though, she received a strong slap by said girl.

“Don’t ignore me!” the wannabe reporter yelled

“Alya, I didn’t send those texts, if you don’t believe me, it’s your problem, I’ve understood a long time ago it was no use arguing with you.” The black-haired girl answered calmly

“I don’t even know why I bother talking to you Mari-trash, you’re not worth the time” Alya continued as more students came to help Alya beat Marinette, after all, why wouldn’t they, she was bullying a wonderful girl.

Once that was finished, they went to class, leaving Marinette beaten up. Though that was nothing new for her, so she stood up, didn’t even bother to try and hide the bruises and went to class. Madame Bustier never said anything about it, she knew Marinette was getting physically abused, but didn’t do a thing, once Marinette had went to her for help, but Bustier had only scolded her, telling her that “she should be the better person”.

So, lessons started for the day, that was Marinette’s favorite part of the day because it was the only moment where no one would hurt her.

The break came way too soon for Marinette’s tastes. As soon as the bell rang, she started drawing ideas in her sketchbook. Though not a minute later, Alya had took her sketchbook from her hands and shredded it to pieces.

“Why did you do that?” the aspiring designer asked irritated

“Don’t act as if you didn’t know, I know you stole your designs from Lila, you really though we would let that pass?”

“I didn’t stole these designs” Marinette yelled, “I don’t know why I continue trying to convince you, just take the sketchbook and leave me alone” she finally said, having calmed down a little.

In all honesty, she did not care so much for the sketchbook, it was just a draft sketchbook, she had stopped bringing her commission sketchbook to school a long time ago after her stuff started disappearing.

* * *

So, until lunch break, it was quite a normal day, though, as she was eating alone at a table, she heard the conversations at Lila’s table and that’s when things began to get worse.

“Yesterday when I went to the Tom and Sabine bakery to buy sweets, I saw a mouse behind the counter” Lila said

That really outraged her, but she though, even if her friends didn’t believe her, they wouldn’t believe such lie.

“Seriously girl?” Alya sked surprised

“Yeah, look I took a picture” Lila answered, showing a picture which was obviously a photo montage

Though, the class seemed to believe it.

“I have to post about that on my blog, will you give me an interview about it after school?” Alya asked excitedly

“Of course, what wouldn’t I do for my best friend” the green eyed girl answered feigning a smile.

No one but Marinette noticed, but the Italian teen sent her a victorious smirk.

Though, Marinette wouldn’t stand there while her parent’s bakery was being criticized. She stood up and went toward their table.

“How can you believe such a thing; you know my parents are always extremely careful regarding hygiene in the bakery!” she yelled

“Stop trying to lie to us Marinette, plus why would Lila lie about that?” Kim questioned

“I don’t know, nor do I care, but my parent’s bakery is clean!” she yelled back

“Just shut up already Mari-brat, we don’t care about what you have to say” Alya told her sternly

Before the whole class ganged up on her and beat her up once again.

* * *

But the day was still only starting after a quite normal afternoon, Luka had come to pick her up after school.

“Luka!” she cried out happily when she saw him before launching herself at him.

He put down his guitar to catch her in his arms.

“I’m happy to see you too Mari” he whispered gently as he held her close.

Though, while he was doing so, Sabrina had taken his guitar and passed it to Kim.

“Hey give it back” he asked loudly

“No, we’ll teach you a lesson for dating a bully” Kim answered before putting it on the ground and stepping on it, completely breaking it.

“Nooo!” Luka screamed, letting go Marinette to go look at his guitar, though, it wasn’t salvageable.

While this was happening, Marinette had frozen in place. After a few seconds though, she started tearing up.

“I’m sorry Luka, it’s my fault” she said

“No it’s no-“ but before the young guitar player could answer, she had started running home, not ready to face him.

* * *

She didn’t see her parents when she ran in her room and went to her bed to cry. That was one of her worst day, not only had she gotten beaten up, but she had caused harm to the few people who stilled cared about her. And what was worse, she hadn’t even finished her bad day. She still had her patrol with Chat Noir to do. At least she didn’t have training with Master Fu tonight.

But, after a few minutes, once she was calmed down a bit, she transformed and got ready, then she made her way toward the Eiffel tower, where she would meet him.

“Hi Bugaboo!” Chat Noir shouted happily as he arrived

“Hello Chat Noir, let’s go start our patrol” she answered seriously, not in the mood for his antics

“I’m tired of you never acknowledging me!” Chat whined

“I acknowledge you Chat, I am just not interested in you romantically, what you do is sexual harassment and I’m really tired of it” she answered angrily

“Well I just don’t care!” he yelled back before tackling her to the ground

“let me go Chat!” she yelled trying to get out of his hold

“No!” he replied

After a lot of struggling she finally achieved to push him away from her and jumped away, running toward her room. Not caring anymore if Master Fu wasn’t okay with her not going on patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my stories, you can find other stories I wrote on my fanfiction.net profile https://www.fanfiction.net/u/11922807/alexeliatrope


	3. Too late?

It was now around 7:30 p.m. and it was time for dinner.

“Marinette! Dinner’s ready!” Sabine called

After a few minutes without answer, she decided to go look to see what her daughter was doing.

Though, when she came in her room, she couldn’t find Marinette anywhere in her room.

“Marinette? Are you her?” she called again, looking around the room.

When she still received no response, she noticed the access to Marinette’s balcony was open.

She started making her way toward it. Though, as soon as she arrived, she saw her daughter lying in a growing blood puddle.

“Marinette!” she yelled, rushing toward her to see what happened

She saw the blood coming from Marinette’s slit left wrist and a razor blade on the floor next to her right hand.

She quickly got out her phone to call an ambulance.

As soon as she had finished the call, her husband came to the balcony, as he heard her distressed yell beforehand.

When he came to see his wife trying to limit Marinette’s blood loss, he too was distraught and rushed toward them.

“Sabine, what happened?” he asked looking franticly between his wife and daughter.

“I-I don’t know, I came here to find Marinette because her skylight was open, and I found her like that” the Asian woman answered between sobs. “I found a razor blade next to the wound, I think she tried to- to commit suicide” she continued, because once more sobbing hard.

Tom was frozen in shock, he had noticed his daughter wasn’t as happy and cheerful as she used to be, but he didn’t think it had gotten that bad. Though, before he could have time to think about it more, he heard the ambulance arriving in front of the bakery, he quickly rushed to open the door for the paramedics to get Marinette.

* * *

A moment later, Marinette was in the ambulance, Tom and Sabine with her, looking worriedly at her.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they were asked to stay in the waiting room while the doctors do their best to save Marinette.

After a long moment of silence between the two, Sabine finally spoke.

“Have we really been such bad parents? We didn’t even see our baby girl was struggling!” she cried

“I don’t know honey, I mean, we saw she wasn’t as cheerful as usual, but we both thought it wasn’t that bad and that she was mostly okay” her husband answered, also crying, before hugging her close.

“Did we do something to make her think she couldn’t talk to us about what was happening?” Sabine continued asking, not really expecting an answer

* * *

After what seemed like an enternity to them, a nurse came to talk to them.

“Mr and Mrs. Dupain Cheng?” the nurse asked

“That’s us” Tom answered

“Your daughter is out of danger, the doctors were able to save her, I can take you to her room” she told them.

Both parents sighed in relief, and both also shed a few tears.

So, they followed the nurse to the room where their daughter was. When they saw her, they saw she was still unconscious, they each went to each side of the bed, Sabine holding Marinette’s right hand while Tom held her left one.

“We’re here sweetheart, and we’ll be here when you wake up too” Tom said softly

“She will most probably be asleep for a few days” the nurse who guided them here told them

After spending an hour with their daughter, the nurse came back.

“I’m sorry, but the visits have to end for the day now, you will be able to come back tomorrow morning” she told them.

And so, the both of them made their way out of the hospital and called a cab to take them back to the bakery.

* * *

As they came back, they were met with the table set for dinner that they hadn’t had time to tidy before leaving to the hospital, though, neither of them was in the mood to eat dinner now, so they put the meal in the fridge for later and then, went to Marinette’s balcony to clean the blood that was left there.

Once that was done though, as they came back down in Marinette’s room, Tom noticed a series of paper piles on Marinette’s desk, each with a name on top of them.

There was one addressed to “Maman and Papa”, one for “Luka”, and one for “Uncle Jagged”.

He quickly understood that those were letters she had addressed to them.

“Sabine, look what I found” he said, as he entered the living room, where his wife was already, holding the different letters.

“What are those? Are those letters from Marinette?” Sabine wondered

“I think they are. We should probably read ours and wait until tomorrow morning to call Luka and Jagged Stone” Tom confirmed.

And so, they took the first page of the pile addressed to them, to start reading it.


	4. Letter to her parents

_For Maman and Papa_

_I have a lot of things to tell you. First of all, I’m sorry, I know you must be disappointed in me for doing such a thing, but I just couldn’t take it anymore_.

* * *

“Of course we wouldn’t be disappointed in you” Sabine said as she was reading

* * *

_There has been a lot of things going on in my life for some time now, and I’m sorry I never told you about it. But now, as I’m leaving, and as I know how much you care for me, you deserve to know what happened._

_First I have to tell you something I wanted to tell you for years but couldn’t, I’m Ladybug._

* * *

Both parents gasped in shock as they read that. Their baby girl was Paris’ superhero. She had all this weight on her shoulders, and they never noticed.

“It’s been two and a half years since Ladybug was first seen, and in all this time we never noticed. What kind of parents are we?” Tom wondered

“I don’t know how that’s possible, we should have noticed” Sabine confirmed, angry at herself for not paying enough attention to her daughter.

* * *

_I know you might feel guilty for not noticing for this whole time, but please don’t, it’s really not your fault, the magic of the miraculous protected my identity, it made it nearly impossible for someone to find out without seeing me directly transform in front of them._

* * *

That didn’t do much to reassure them though.

* * *

_I always wanted to tell you but the Guardian forbade me to do so, it’s been so hard, having to always hide everything. And that’s part of what made my life hell, not the ‘being Ladybug’ part, but after we finally defeated Hawkmoth, I thought I could give back the Miraculous and finally rest, but Master Fu – the guardian – forced me to continue or he would reveal my identity to Chat Noir. Oh, yes, I haven’t told about him yet, he’s been trying to go on dates with me all the time, even though I clearly told him no, he tries to kiss me without consent, and I’m really worried about what he would do if he knew my identity, so I had no choice but to continue. I’m tired of all this, it’s too much._

* * *

The rage in Sabine and Tom was steadily rising as they were reading the letter, right now they were grateful Hawkmoth had already been defeated or they would both have been akumatized.

* * *

_But that’s not all, things are also bad at school, it started around six months ago when a new girl, Lila, came to our class, she started lying and as I was trying to reveal her lies, she started spreading lies about me. What’s worse, nearly the whole class believed her – except Juleka, but she’s too shy to do much – and so, the whole class started to think I was bullying Lila and decided they should retaliate against me._

_Mrs. Bustier know about it, but she doesn’t do anything, she says I should ‘be the bigger person’ and even apologize to Lila._

_Today, it went too far, Lila started spreading lies about the bakery, saying it wasn’t clean and that there were mouses, and Alya posted it on her blog. And then, at the end of the day, when Luka came to pick me up after school, they broke his guitar. I can’t do it anymore, it’s already hard when they’re hurting me, but now they’re trying to harm those I care about, I don’t want to cause problem, maybe if I’m not here anymore, they’ll stop._

* * *

Both bakers were now even more outraged, first their daughter was being bullied, and moreover, the school knew and wasn’t doing anything about it. They also decided they’d check Alya’s blog after they finish reading to see what that was about.

* * *

_If you want to know more, you can find my Ladybug earring in an envelope on my desk, if you put them on, Tikki, the being that gift me its powers when I transform, will appear, she is always with me, so she’ll be able to tell you more._

_I’m really sorry for what I’ve done, I just want to tell you it’s not your fault, you did nothing wrong, and I love you._

_Marinette_

* * *

As soon as they finished reading, they both went toward their daughter’s room to try and find what she talked about.

As soon as they saw the envelope, they took the earing out of it and Sabine put them on. When she did, they saw a small creature appear, franticly looking around.

“Marinette!” she called as soon as she was back, but when she only saw her Chosen’s parent she understood.

“Is she gone?” she asked quietly

“She attempted, but we found her in time, she’s at the hospital and she’ll wake up in a few days” Sabine explained to the creature.

“I’m so sorry, I tried to do as much as I can, but I couldn’t do enough to help her, I wanted to do more, but the guardian prevented me from doing so” the little goddess started to ramble

“We know, Marinette explained everything in her letter.” Sabine reassured the creation kwami.

“Is there anyone who could overrule the guardian?” Tom asked the small creature

“There is the order of the Miraculous, it is hard, but I should be able to contact them” she answered

“We will see about all of that tomorrow, for now, we should all try to got to sleep.” Sabine stated

And so, after giving Tikki a cookie, both bakers went to bed, while the kwami stayed to sleep in her Chosen’s room, where she was used to spending her nights.


	5. Luka comes in

The next morning, both Sabine and Tom woke up early, they had decided they would close the bakery for the day to get a clearer view of the situation.

As it was the weekend, the first thing they did was contact Luka to tell him to come, without giving him more information over the phone. Then, they got Marinette’s phone to call Jagged Stone, as she had left a letter for him, they didn’t tell him much on the phone either.

Once they had done both, they had a little bit of time before they arrived.

“So, what should we do now?” Sabine questioned

“We should go check Alya’s blog to see what Marinette was writing about in her letter” her husband answered

And so, they switched on the computer and went on the web page of the wannabe reporter’s blog.

They quickly so the article Marinette was worried about.

‘ _Mouses in Paris’ most popular bakery!’_

The title read, accompanied by a picture which was obviously edited. Even though they were a bit concerned at first, as soon as they looked at the comments they were reassured, aside from their daughter’s class, no one was taking it seriously, and most thought it was a joke, or a parody.

Though that didn’t change the fact that they were extremely angry at the girl for spreading lies about them.

As they scrolled through the blog, they also found a lot of slander article about their daughter, saying all kind of mean things about her.

That outraged them way more than the first article.

“We have to do something about that blog!” Sabine exclaimed

“We will, we can sue her for slander with what she wrote” Tom confirmed.

Though, at that moment, they were interrupted by Luka coming in the bakery.

“Hello, you asked me to come, what is it about?” he asked, confused as to why they asked for him to come a Saturday morning.

“It’s about Marinette” Tom explained, his tone concerning Luka

“What happened to her? Is she okay?” he asked worriedly

“No, yesterday she tried- she tried to take her own life” Sabine explained, tears coming back to her face as she thought back to the image of her daughter in a pool of her own blood.

As Tom saw Luka panicking, he quickly added

“We got her to the hospital in time, she will be okay, but it will still take a few more days for her to wake up according to the doctors.” He detailed

The two adults soon saw Luka’s face relived at hearing that. But it soon morphed to guilt.

“I knew what was going on, I tried to help, but I probably should have told someone else about it. But Marinette didn’t want me to. She was afraid to disappoint the few people who still cared about her. I tried to convince her, but I couldn’t” he said guiltily

“It’s not your fault Luka, you did what you thought was the right thing to do” Sabine reassured the young boy

“Here is the letter she wrote for you” Tom said, giving him the letter

* * *

_For Luka Couffaine_

_Hi Luka, I’m sorry for doing what I did, I know you’ll feel guilty about it. Please don’t, it was my decision to keep it to myself, not yours. Please stay happy, even if it’s without me, I’m sure you’ll find someone else, you’re a great person Luka._

_I’m really sorry about your guitar by the way, it’s kind of my fault it was smashed, and I know you put all your money to buy it._

* * *

“I would never blame you for this Melody” he whispered to himself as he was reading.

* * *

_I have less thing to write in this letter than in the one for my parents, as you already know about what’s been happening to me at school. Though there is still something I have to tell you._

_I’m Ladybug_

_I’ve been for two years, and was forced to continue being Ladybug by the Guardian even after I defeated Hawkmoth, Chat Noir is always asking for dates and trying to kiss me, tonight, he tackled me and tried to kiss me forcefully, that combined with everything else, I couldn’t take it anymore. I’m really sorry Luka, I know you care, and I care about you a lot too, in fact, you already know I love you. You’re the best thing that happened to me in this whole year._

_Please, don’t be too sad, I’m not worth your sadness._

_Love you_

_Your Melody_

* * *

“So she was Ladybug” he said softly

“You don’t seem that surprised” Sabine said confused

“I am, but when thinking about it, it makes so much sense” he explained

“I guess you’re right on that” the Chinese women nodded

* * *

Before they could talk more about it though, they were interrupted by Jagged Stone, Penny and Fang entering the bakery.

“You said something happened to Marinette, what is it?” the Rockstar asked concerned

“She attempted to take her life yesterday evening” Sabine explained

“WHAT? Where is she? Is she okay? Why would she do that?” he exclaimed.

“She’s at the hospital, and she will wake up in a few days, as of why she did it, she left a letter for you” Tom explained giving the musician his letter.

When he finished reading he was furious.

“We have to do something about it!” he shouted

“Yes, but what can we do?” Sabine questioned

“First of all, we can sue her, I can sue that Lila Rossi girl and Alya Cesaire for slander, as you can, for the lies they said about your bakery. I could also send a message to Clara, I’m sure she’d be happy to help” he detailed

“We should also probably contact the school board, with all the evidence we have they could probably get that teacher fired.” Tom continued

“We should also probably take her out of that school” Sabine said “Maybe she could transfer to your school Luka, it’s specialize in art, right?” she continued

“Yes it is, I’m sure she would be happier there” he confirmed

“What about her being Ladybug” Luka questioned

“I achieved to contact the Order of the Miraculous during the night” Tikki said as she came flying into the room “They will be here by tomorrow to take back the Miraculous from Master Fu, and he won’t remember anything about them, so he won’t be able to give away Marinette’s identity. They also accepted to let me be with Marinette until she wakes up, to give us time to say goodbye.” The tiny goddess explained, to the relief of everyone around.

Things were finally starting to look up.

* * *


	6. Marinette wakes up

A few days ago, Marinette’s point of view

* * *

As she came back home, it was just too much for Marinette to take.

As soon as she came home she dropped her transformation.

“Marinette are you all right?” the red kwami asked frantically to her Chosen, though, she soon saw her reach for her earrings.

“No Mari don-“ Tikki started, but was interrupted as she disappeared when Marinette took off her earrings.

She sat at her desks, took out the letters she had started, and finished writing them.

Once she was done, she put the earrings in an envelope, made sure everything was on her desk, and went to her balcony taking a razor blade with her.

“I’m sorry Maman, Papa, I’m really sorry” she said, as she used the blade to put an end to this. Her vision slowly turned darker and darker, and she fell to the ground, before she lost consciousness though, she believed she heard someone calling her name, but it must have only been her imagination.

* * *

Though, at some point, she began to wake up, she didn’t know why, maybe there was actually something after death. It couldn’t be heaven, because she was hurting a lot, and was exhausted, but she was in a comfortable bed, so it was probably not hell either.

When she started opening her eyes though, she saw she was in a hospital bedroom.

So she wasn’t dead then, but what would happen now, Master Fu would be pissed, she didn’t want that, she was scared, she didn’t want it.

She started having a panic attack, started hyperventilating.

She heard voices around her, but she couldn’t grasp what they were saying. Though, after just a few seconds, she felt arms wrap around her and heard soothing words from a voice she soon identified as her mom.

“Shh, sweetie please calm down” her mother told her gently, rubbing her back soothingly.

As Marinette achieved to focus her vision, she was able to see the tears in her mothers eyes, that’s when all the guilt caught up to her.

“I’m sorry Maman!” she sobbed, letting herself fall limp in the comfort of her mom’s arms. “I’m so-sorry” she said again and again between sobs.

“Shh, don’t worry sweetie, don’t worry, nobody blames you” the Asian woman reassured her.

Slowly, she began releasing the hug,

That’s when Marinette’s panic began to come back.

“I can’t be here, I’ll cause problems, and I don’t want to, I can’t do it anymore” she rambled

“Marinette, please look at me” her mother asked calmly, to which the aspiring designer did as told.

“You are not causing any problem. Your father, Jagged Stone, Penny, Luka and I have been handling everything” the baker explained calmly

“Really? You-you have?” Marinette asked still worried.

“We did, I’ll tell you about everything, but first you have to calm down, you still need a lot of rest, so why don’t you lie down and I’ll start explaining everything, okay?” Sabine said softly

“Okay” Marinette confirmed, as she made herself comfortable in her hospital bed.

“So, what should I start with?” Sabine wondered

“What about Alya’s article on her blog, did it hurt the bakery’s reputation?” Marinette whimpered “I must have, and it’s all my fault” she continued whimpering

“No Marinette, it didn’t, I promise, nobody believed the article, the photo editing was quite obvious, and she wasn’t taken seriously. Though, to be sure, we still decided to sue her for slander also, it will take a bit more time before the trial happens.” Her mom reassured her.

Said girl sighed in relief, learning that she didn’t cause harm to her parents.

“What about Luka’s guitar? He must hate me now” she continued, scared of the answer.

“I’ll tell you exactly what happened, but don’t worry, he doesn’t hate you, far from it”

* * *

Flashback

It was the afternoon after Marinette’s suicide attempt, Luka, Jagged, Penny, Sabine and Tom were all gathered in the bakery.

“What about your guitar Luka, Marinette said in her letter that it had been destroyed” Sabine questioned

“Yes, it has, been smashed, but I think it’s not the most important thing to deal with right now” he explained

“On the contrary, it can provide hard proof of what the class does” Penny countered

“I guess you’re right on that, I should probably take all the pieces to the police then” he accepted

“plus, Marinette will probably feel guilty for it, so we have to find a solution before she wakes up or she’ll panic” Tom provided, all the other present in the room quickly approved, knowing he was totally right.

“That won’t be a problem, I’ll provide for a new guitar, don’t worry.” Jagged said

“You really don’t have to” Luka protested

“I don’t have, but I want to” the Rockstar confirmed

End Flashback

* * *

“So Luka really don’t blame me?” Marinette asked scared

“No he don’t, he’ll come see you tomorrow, so you’ll see for yourself” Sabine explained

Just the thought of Luka coming to visit brought a smile on the young girl’s face.

“I’m sorry, but the visit hours are finished for the day, you’ll have to leave” a nurse told Sabine.

“No, please don’t, I don’t wanna be alone” Marinette cried, and she started going into a panic attack once again.

“Shhh, Shh, sweetie, you won’t be alone, I promise” Sabine reassured her daughter. She then turned toward the nurse

“Is it possible for Marinette to come home with me? According to what the doctor told me, she only needs rest now, so would it be possible for her to be released from hospital?” She asked

“I’ll go ask a doctor” the nurse said as she exited the room.

A few minutes later the nurse came back with a stack of papers.

“Yes, she can be released from hospital, you just have to sign these papers” the nurse explained

“See sweetie, you’ll stay with us” her mother reassured, effectively calming Marinette

Just a few minutes later, the both of them where in the car, Sabine driving back to the bakery.


	7. Goodbye Tikki

As they arrived, Marinette was already falling slowly back asleep in the car sit.

“Sweetie, we’re here” her mother shook her gently awake

The two of them exited the car, Sabine close to Marinette to support her if she needed.

As they entered the bakery, they made their way upstairs to the apartment.

“Tom, I’m back” Sabine said as they entered the living room.

As soon as Tom entered the room, he noticed Marinette and couldn’t help but rush to hug her.

“Papa!” the girl cried happy tears as she was enveloped in her father’s arms.

“Marinette, you’re awake!” he exclaimed, releasing her slightly to look at her.

Though, he quickly noticed how exhausted she looked.

“I guess your awakening was quite exhausting already, I should probably let you rest” he said gently

Both parents went with Marinette to her room and when she got in bed, they both kissed her goodnight and left her to sleep.

Even though she still had a lot on her mind, she was exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up quite late, and quickly went downstairs for breakfast.

“Good morning Marinette” her parents greeted

“Good morning Maman, good morning Papa” she greeted

After she had breakfast she asked a question that had been on her mind since she woke up.

“Maman, Papa, can you tell me what happened to Tikki” she askec concerned

“I think you should wait for Luka to come before we explain everything that happened about your miraculous” her mom explained

“Though, you can put on the earring is you want to see Tikki, she was so worried about you” her father continued, giving her a box, which, she guessed contained the earrings.

She quickly put the earrings. Tikki materialized in front of her.

“Marinette!” the small goddess cried as she saw her Chosen

“Tikki!” Marinette answered as she cradled the tiny creature in her hands.

“I’m so glad you’re okay Marinette” the kwami told her, crying happy tears.

Though, before they could talk more, someone knocked at the door.

Sabine went to open, knowing who it most probably was.

Luka entered.

“Hello Sabine” he greeted

“HI Luka, come on, we’re having breakfast” Sabine told him, smiling, they hadn’t yet told him that Marinette was back, and she was looking forward to seeing his face when he’d see her.

The both of them climbed upstairs, and when they entered the kitchen, Luka and Marinette both froze as they saw each other.

“Melody!” Luka exclaimed

“Tips!” Marinette exclaimed as both of them rushed to hug each other.

Luka held Marinette close to him and she happily snuggled in his embrace, feeling safe.

“I’m so glad you’re okay” he said as he slightly released the hug, though Marinette continued clinging to him.

“Don’t scare me like that again Melody” he continued

“I’m sorry” Marinette answered ashamed, hiding her face in his chest.

Realizing what he said really didn’t help, Luka quickly reacted.

“that’s not what I mean Marinette, you’re not at fault, and I don’t blame you, I promise” he told her gently, tracing circles in her back to soothe her.

After a few more minutes to reunite, they both sat down at the table.

“So, could you tell me what happened with the Miraculous” Marinette asked, scared of what Master Fu and Chat Noir would think about her.

“the first thing we did was contact the order of the Miraculous” Tikki began to explain.

“In just a day, they were here and came to discuss the matter with us” the kwami continued.

* * *

Flashback

Two days after Marinette’s attempted suicide

Three members of the Order of the Miraculous were now entering the bakery.

“Hello, welcome to Tom and Sabine bakery, what can we do for you” Sabine asked as the three people entered

“You requested our venue to discuss Miraculous matters” one o the visitors entered

Hearing this, Sabine quickly closed the bakery and ushered them upstairs to the apartment.

She quickly put the ladybug earrings so that Tikki could enter the discussion.

“Could you please explain the whole situation” one of the Order members asked the small kwami. Which Tikki did.

After hearing the whole story, the three visitors were shellshocked and disgusted with both Chat Noir and Master Fu’s behavior.

“Regarding Wang Fu, we will be able to take back the Miracle box and take him back to the temple for him to be judged. Tough, regarding Chat Noir, it probably will be harder” they explained

“I know someone who is quite compatible with my power and could take away his Miraculous” Tikki explained

“Can we trust him?” one of the members asked

“He already knows about my existence, and I assure you we can trust him” Tikki confirmed

Hearing this, this, Sabine and Tom understood exactly who they were talking about.

“Tikki, if I’m right and you’re thinking about Luka, then I want to have his mother’s approval before doing this” Sabine warned

“I’m okay with this” Tikki agreed.

And so, the small group made their way to the Liberty.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Luka, who quickly told his mother to come and all of them sat at the table in the boat to talk about this.

After explaining the whole situation to Anarka she was outraged and as Luka agreed, she quickly gave her authorization for him to go get Adrien’s Miraculous.

He put on the earrings.

“Tikki, spots on” he said softly, and quickly transformed.

He was lucky, at the moments, Adrien was alone in his room, so he could easily make his way there and grab Adrien’s miraculous before the blonde boy could transform. In less than an hour, he was back on the boat, and gave back the ring to the Miraculous Order.

“What about Tikki, could she at least stay until Marinette wakes up to say goodbye” Sabine asked

“I don’t see any problem with that, we’ll stay in Paris for a few days and when Marinette wakes up, we will take back all Miraculous and leave.” The Order agreed.

End Flashback

* * *

“So you’re the one who took back Plagg?” Marinette asked in awe at Luka

“I didn’t do it alone” he said point at Tikki

“Still, thank you so much Luka” Marinette told him as she hugged him

“I’d do anything for you Melody”

“But that means Tikki has to go away?” Marinette asked tears making their way to her eyes.

‘I’m sorry Marinette, but it’s not safe for Miraculous to be out when not necessary. I have to go rest in the Miracle box with my brothers and sisters” Tikki explained, tears of her own in her eyes.

“I know, but it’s hard” Marinette answered “You’ve been so good to me Tikki, I’ve gotten used to having you with me at any time, but I guess it’ll be for the best” she finally said, forcing a smile on her face.

“Can I bring you back myself?” she then asked

“Of course, but you shouldn’t be alone, I’ll come with you” Luka told her.

* * *

And so, the both of them exited the bakery and made their way toward the hotel where the Miraculous order was staying.

“Hello, I am Marinette, and I came to give back the Ladybug Miraculous” she said as she entered their room.

“Hello Marinette we are happy to see you are better, and thank you for returning the Miraculous” one of the member answered.

“Goodbye Tikki, it was great having you with me. Say goodbye to the other kwamis for me when you see them” Marinette told her kwami friend, tearing up as she saw her for the last time.

“Goodbye Marinette, you were a great Ladybug and a great friend” the kwami answered.

And, just like that, in just a few minutes, Luka and Marinette exited the room, the hotel, and were back in the street, going back to the bakery.

“Are you okay Melody?” Luka asked

“Not really, but I’ll be okay after some time” she answered honestly

“Don’t forget you’ll have me, and your parents whenever you need us” he told her, hugging her close.

“I know, and I’m glad I have you with me” she answered, still shedding tears after losing a friend, though she knew it was for the better, it wasn’t healthy for her to have so much responsibilities as Ladybug, and Tikki deserved to rest and spend time with her brothers and sisters after more than two years of seeing them extremely rarely.


	8. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long before updating, I was really busy lately, I'll try not to take so much time for the next chapter

They came back after a few more minutes of walking through the streets of Paris. Though when they came back, they were more people in the bakery.

“Why are there so many people?” Marinette asked

“Well there are a lot of people worried about you Melody” Luka told her.

When they entered, Marinette felt a small body collide with her and hug her waist, when she looked down she saw Manon hugging her.

“Hello Manon, you’re all right?” she asked gently

“Yes, but Mommy said you were not feeling well and that now you were okay, and I wanted to make you feel better, because you’re great.” The small child said

“Well thank you Manon I can tell you I’m feeling way better now” Marinette told her, gently prying Manon’s arms away.

“Manon, let Marinette breathe” Nadja told her daughter

“Sorry” the little girl said as she released her hug on Marinette

“Don’t worry Manon, it’s okay” the baker’s daughter reassured Manon “Thank you for coming it’s great to see you” she told her

After a few minutes chatting with Manon and her mom, the both of them left the bakery.

“So, who else knows?” Marinette asked looking at her parents

“Well there-“ Sabine started

“Marinette! My rock’n roll niece” Jagged Stone interrupted as he came in the bakery overexcited, followed by Fang and Penny

“Hello Uncle Jagged” Marinette said

“I’m glad you’re awake Marinette” Jagged told her after hugging her

Soon, all of them sat down around the table.

“I wanted to ask something else Maman” Marinette said

“What is it sweetie?”

“When do I have to go back to school?” She asked worried, afraid of the answer

“You won’t be going back to François Dupont sweetie” Tom told her reassuringly

“I won’t?” she asked confused

“No you won’t, we are in the process of getting you transferred to a new school, and until this is done, you don’t have to go back to school.” Her mother explained

“Where will I transfer?” she asked

“We haven’t decided yet, we wanted to let you choose, but we thought you would like to transfer to Luka’s school, it specializes in art and creation, we thought it would suit you, and you wouldn’t be alone, you would already have Luka with you.” The chinses woman continued

“I think, I think I would like that” she said, looking toward Luka who was smiling reassuringly at her.

“Then, we will continue with the process, it shouldn’t be too long, don’t worry” her mom told her

“Thank you Maman”

“Regarding Alya and Lila, they’ve both been sued for slender by your parents, Clara Nightingale and myself” Jagged Stone told her

“As for the rest of your class, they will most likely be charged with destruction of property and harassment” Tom completed

“All of them will be sued?” Marinette asked worried

“It will depend on what the police can get from the security camera as well as your testimony” he explained

“When will I have to testify?” she asked

“Don’t worry about it for now, we’ll have to inform the police that you’re awake, and then we’ll schedule a meeting” he continued explaining

And so, they continued talking about all of this

After they finished, they had lunch all together.

* * *

Once they finished

“Can we go to the park with Luka?” Marinette asked

“Of course sweetie, go on” her mom told her

“You should take Fang with you, he always likes to spend time with you” Jagged told her

“Great, come on Tips” she said as she began dragging Luka toward the door, Fang’s leash in her other hand.

“Calm down Melody, the park is just across the road, we’re not in a hurry” he told her, though his smile showed he didn’t have any problem with her dragging him. He grabbed his guitar as he exited the bakery.

The two of them rushed toward the park, followed by Jagged’s Alligator

They soon found a bench, where they sat down.

They just sat down there together, liking there peaceful moment.

That’s when Marinette noticed Luka’s guitar.

“Luka, could you play a song please” she asked, knowing his music always appeased her.

“Of course” he said, getting his guitar

He got his guitar, it was the first time Marinette saw his new guitar, it looked great.

< Gibson SJ-200 >

“Wow, your new guitar looks great” she said amazed

“It is, you’ll here the difference in the sound compared to my previous one, you’ll have to thank Jagged Stone, he was the one to inist on offering me such a great guitar” he explained before starting to play

Marinette was leaning on him, his calm music lulling her.

“Marinette!” she heard someone scream, as she recognized the voice, she got closer to Luka, who had stopped playing, and as he looked to see who was there, he quickly wrapped his right arm around Marinette holding her close to him when he saw who was there.

In front of them, Adrien, Alya and Nino were standing, it was Alya who had called Marinette’s name.

“What do you want?” Luka asked coldly

“Marinette, you can’t sue us, you’ll drop the charges, won’t you?” Alya asked expectantly, used to always getting whatever she wanted from the aspiring designer.

“She has every right to sue you for what you did to her!” Luka answered firmly, holding his girlfriend closer to him as he felt her tremble against him. Fang, who was until now laying in front of the bench in the sun growled at these people who were upsetting Marinette.

“Marinette, can I talk to you alone?” Adrien asked her, a disappointed look on his face

“No” she whispered

“I couldn’t here you Marinette” he insisted

“I said NO!” she said louder, hiding her face to hide the tears appearing in her eyes

Luka had already put his guitar back in its case and he quickly stood up, holding Marinette close as he did so and began to guide her toward the bakery, Fang following them. As they were leaving, Luka turned toward Alya, Adrien and Nino and glared at them to indicate they weren’t welcome to follow them.

As they arrived back at the bakery, everyone noticed how distressed Marinette was and she was quickly hugged by her parents while Luka explained what happened.


End file.
